


Blank

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [15]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Blank

Staring ahead in a daze

A pen

A paper

A blank head

What should I say?

Time passes by

Seconds to minutes to hours

What is this even for?

To who is this even for?

To you? To me?

For closure or missing I love yous

I don’t know

The letter’s still blank


End file.
